GHOSTS TWO
by Legendaryicon
Summary: Ghost (Big Daddy) is dying. Ella is struggling to keep him alive. She see's "Hope" inside of him. He's the only one who can save her from the nightmares within RAPTURE. PART 2 OF "GHOSTS TRILOGY"
1. SECOND TIME

CHAPTER 1

SECOND TIME

Much of broken wreckage was around. The room was half burned and drilled through. 2 Big Daddies lied on the ground.

Both had fought each other over words. Both with different visions of what truth is given. What kind of life they should both live.

**_(Tell Me...Why?..Just...Why? Why throw your life away for the sake of one?)asked Glenn his best Friend_**

Flames began to spread all across the ground. His eyes were blurry. His mind was figuring out what he can do. As he struggled. His right hand moved.

Gaining the strength to stand back up. He looked around. The ground was torn apart. He could see the distant bodies of his rushing enemies down below.

He knew they wanted to kill him. He stood heavy and back up on his feet. His name was "GHOST". An experimental big Daddy Prototype.

One of the Few last alive. So far his brother's had been long gone. Ghost looked back seeing the room a flames were rushing around him.

He remembered fighting a dear friend of his. A friend he once knew. The body lied there lifeless. He didn't want anything from it.

Out of respect he was wanting to leave this hell.

**_(LEAVE?! YOU CANNOT LEAVE! NOTHING IS WORTH LIVING OUT THERE!)yelled "Glenn" another Big "Alpha Series" Daddy_**

**_(Lamb will slaughter all who try to leave! you can't for the sake of one! you neither her will survive!")continued Glenn_**

**_(Listen to me! DAMN IT! YOUR LIFE IS MORE! THIS ABOUT YOURSELF! I KNOW IT'S SELFISH! SHE'LL END UP KILLING YOU!)yelled Glenn_**

Ghost looked back down towards the broken floor boards. He noticed his little one named "Ella". Ghost's left hand was shot up.

Bullets made his blood flow out.

Yet he didn't care. He needed her help to become feel alive. He was her protector. He knew the cost of this journey.

Ghost jumped down into one of the 3 Splicers crushing and killing it with his weight. The other 2 splicers yelled as they jumped and moved away.

Ghost shoved his right hand burning them. They yelled again. Screaming aloud. Running towards his little one. Ghost fired his rivet gun into them.

One by one they fell. Ella looked at him. Half battered and in need of medical care. She grabbed ahold of the Med Kit she had found. She ran towards him.

"Ghost! Are you alright?!"she yelled

Ghost dropped onto his knees. His body was so hurt. She stopped running and looked at him. His breathing was getting slower.

He was in need, she didn't mind helping him.

"Ghost, I-Please stay alive come on! Were almost to the escape pods"she said

Ella grabbed ahold of the clean medical bandages and syringes. Ghost could barely hear her words. His eyes started fuzzing out. Little by little.

**_(SHE WILL ABANDON YOU...SHE DOSENT KNOW WHO YOU ARE! WHY?! WHY STILL PROTECT HER?!)continued Glenn_**

**_(ONE WAS A JOB...ANOTHER WAS A PRIVILEGE...NOW LAST ONE)continued Glenn_**

**_(Your stubborn...you know that! That is why we were picked for the ALPHA SERIES!)yelled Glenn_**

"Ghost hold on, I'm almost done and-and then we can find a new room to rest"she said

"Ghost?! Ghost?! Please say something?! GHOST!"yelled Ella

**_(She is nothing but a burden! Forget her! She isn't even your daughter!)yelled Glenn_**

Ghost dropped into the ground. Face first. His heavy body nearly broke the wooden floor boards. Ella cried seeing him like this.

She couldn't bare to see him die. To see the only person left alive in this hell hole live and fight more than herself. Her tears dropped onto his right hand.

His body went silent. He lied there lifeless. Ella hugged his air tanks on his back. Crying. Around her was no other sound. Lights flickered on and off. She cried.

"Please...Please...Come...Come back...Please"she said

"Please! I didn't mean to head off by a little! Please-just come back-come back..I need-need you"she said

Crying continued. Ella looked back seeing the other bodies. Ella knew what she had to do in order to save his life. Nothing was alive,not around her.

She looked at his belt. Seeing the extra Plasmids. Thinking of what to do. She grabbed them and stood back up to her feet. She stared at him.

"I'll come back for you Ghost I promise"she said

Ella turned around and ran. She ran quickly thinking of what she must do in order to save his life. To allow him another chance out of the many he has had.

**_GHOSTS TWO_**


	2. OLD SEA LIFE

CHAPTER 2

OLD SEA LIFE

_**GHOSTS MEMORY STARTS...10 YEARS AGO**_

Smoking. Large chunks of smoke went around the room. Knocking came from the door.

The glass door said it clearly **_Detective "Micheal Hanson"(Ghost's real name)._**Knocking continued on and on. The door finally opened.

She stared into the office. Smelly and stinky she sighed. Looking away. Yet the Micheal drank his drink. Knowing she was going to give him a hard time again.

"What the fuck Micheal?Again with the drinking?"she asked

Micheal held onto his drink of Whiskey. He smiled at the lovely woman. She stared at him with nothing of a smile. She didn't see this as enjoyable at all.

She had long red hair. Green eyes. Long white dress. She wore a tied bandanna around her left palm in her left hand. Her name was "Clare Moral".

She stared at him with her arms cris crossed. Silently waiting for him to say anything. He wore a usual, Tie and white buttoned shirt.

Yet his coat and pants were solid black. His hair was black. His face had a scar on his chin. His iris color eyes were silver.

"Alright,alright I'm sorry"he said smiling at her

"Good now, I thought you said about our date? Remember?"asked Clare

"Yeah,yeah I know"he said

Micheal went back inside and turned off the light. Grabbing his coat and tossing the glass of whiskey into the trash. It made a large sound of shattering glass.

"Yet I still accepted your request and you act like this still?"she said

"Clare, it's not as bad as it looks really I shaved and I'm good"he said smiling

Clare looked away from him. She thought of what today was. The very day of his drinking and the only reason he drinks on this whole day.

"Look Micheal, I'm sorry for being such a hard ass with you"she said

Clare's back was facing Micheal as he stared at her. He knew she was worried about him. He knew what she meant to him.

He stopped and walked over to her holding her close. She looked back towards him.

"I know Clare I'm sorry, I don't want to push you away it's just today"said Micheal

"I know today...is the day your older Brother died I know what he meant to you"she said

Both walked forward slowly. Children ran past them. Laughing and enjoying there moment in the halls.

Knowing that this day was going to be fun. Micheal and Clare held hands. Walking side by side.

"I love that"said Clare

"Kids? Future? Pain in our asses?"said Micheal smiling towards her

Clare elbowed him.

"No smart ass, a family with joy and no worries and yes children"she said

"I know you'd be a great mother, and Wife"said Micheal

Micheal and Clare both stopped and looked into each other. Staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Clare...I don't know what to say at times really...I get lost with things and words"said Micheal

She laughed a little seeing him looking down then back towards her. She knew him well.

"I know Micheal, words aren't your specialty"she said

Micheal and Clare both kissed. Smiling and kept on walking heading towards dinner.

"What if it's a boy at first?"asked Micheal

"I'll name him, Jerry or Jacob what do you think?"asked Clare

"Vash, or Terry or even Thomas"said Micheal

"That's it I'm making the child name's decision"said Clare

"Oh come on, Vash is a badass name Hun"said Micheal smiling at her

Both smiled. There time was well spent as they entered into the Restaurant named "Nou Villa De Mou".

**_GHOSTS MEMORY ENDS..._**

* * *

**_PRESENT TIME NOW..._**

Lights flickered on and off. Ghost felt himself being pulled and moved. He couldn't move at all. His body was bleeding badly.

His strength was leaving and returning. Pushing and sounds of grunting went off. Ghost moved his left hand fingers little.

His right hand he couldn't move at all. Ghost could still end up hearing the annoying voice of his best friend Glenn.

Listening still onto the voice he has held onto. Ghost couldn't hear his little one Ella. Trying to hear where she was. Yet he couldn't so he became worried.

Yet he could hear the sounds of talking. Sounds of moving lips around him. Sounding busy for long periods of time. His vision was blurry and ruined.

**_(DEATH...IT'S OUR ONLY ESCAPE...YOU KNOW THIS QUITE WELL...)spoke Glenn again_**

**_(Why?! Continuous efforts! Why don't you just die!?)yelled Glenn_**

Ghost struggled to move again. His right arm wasn't doing much for him. His legs moved little. He thought of why. Yet answer came quickly. He was dying.

His med kits were helping much for anything now. His wounds were too great. Especially since fighting His old friend Glenn and killing him.

Then fighting off 4 other Splicers. Then The last 3 others. Yes it was simply his body struggling and now finally giving out on him.

Ghost struggled again and this time. His left arm gained freedom as it moved. The doors he was pushed into flew open.

Bright lights gleaned and blocked his eye sight. His left hand grabbed and began strangling a man dressed in white clothing. Yet he struggled.

Ghost tried to break free.

"Oh shit! Doctor!"yelled another

"AGRHWA!"yelled the Doctor

"Grab him!"yelled another

"STOP!"yelled a voice as she came and looked into his visor

"Ghost! It's me Ella! Please don't hurt him!He's a friend!"yelled Ella

Ella looked into his visor trying to clam him down. Ghost let the doctor go. He stared at Ella and lightly touched her left cheek.

Her tears dropped heavily onto his dirty visor. Yet his left hand dropped again. Lifeless.

"GHOST!"yelled Ella

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW_**

Ella cried and backed away from Ghost's body. She looked back at the woman standing behind her.

"Did?,Ella what did you call him?"asked The Female Doctor

Ella looked at her with sadness. She stared at the Doctor and calmed down again.

"It's his name, his name is "GHOST"said Ella


	3. WHAT AM I!

CHAPTER 3

WHAT AM I?!

**_GHOSTS MEMORY STARTS...Continues at the restaurant still inside_**

The Restaurant was filled with many people. All enjoying they're meals. Waiters walking by with there trays and picking up empty plates.

"Wow"said Micheal

"About?"asked Clare while she dug into her lunch

"Well about how much his is going to cost"said Micheal

Clare stopped eating and sat back into her seat. Looking at him. She smiled as he did too.

"I love that about you, that you take everything quickly"said Micheal laughing

"Oh? Oh yeah? At least I don't cry like a baby when watching horror movies"said Clare

"Hahaha Low blow not fair"said Micheal

Both ate having a good time with each other. Both enjoying themselves and just being themselves.

Micheal looked up seeing people leaving slowly one by one.

"Micheal I wanted to ask you"said Clare

Micheal looked towards her and wondered what she was going to ask.

"Yeah? Anything ask me anything"he said

Seconds before she could ask her question. The back end of the restaurant exploded.

The explosion pushed them off they're seats and threw them into the floor. Micheal grunted as Clare struggled to move out of the way.

The table flipped and slammed hard into the ground. Screaming and yelling went off. Micheal rushed towards Clare as she struggled to stand.

Micheal grabbed ahold of her arm and helped her up. Micheal was hit into the back of his head by the bottom end of a gun. 3 Guys grabbed ahold of him.

His hat fell onto the floor.

"MICHEAL!"she yelled

A third man slapped Clare and shot her in her right arm. She yelled in such agonizing pain. Micheal's eye vision went blurry as he reached out towards Clare.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW STILL IN GHOSTS MEMORY _**

Micheal breathed in and out calmly. His hands were handcuffed. His clothes were slightly battered and torn. His breathing was high.

Looking up towards the gleaning light. He could see other people up on another level of the laboratory.

"Where?! Where am I?!"yelled Micheal

Micheal looked at his feet seeing his shoes removed. His gun was taken. His hands were stuck and he couldn't do much of anything.

Looking left and right. He could see other people standing around him. Waiting. Wanting something. Yet in front of him sounds of footsteps went about.

The man became visible in the light.

"Hello Micheal, nice of you to volunteer for this program"said Andrew Ryan

"Ryan?! What?! I never Volunteered at all?!"yelled Micheal

"Of course you didn't you had no idea, no family, no wife"said Andrew Ryan

Ryan walked around Micheal speaking aloud. Talking about Micheal's past life. His family his friends. What he did for a living.

"You have nothing and that is why you joined I understand Micheal, a sad life like that is worth throwing away"said Andrew Ryan

"No! I have a life! I have a girlfriend! Let me out of this! Get me out now! I need to help her!"yelled Micheal

"Tsk,tsk,tsk she died unfortunately later this day, I'm sorry"said Andrew Ryan

Micheal stopped struggling and stayed staring at Andrew Ryan. Stared at him angered and pissed.

"Your a fucking liar! She's alive I know it! I wont stop! Get me out!"he yelled

"No can't do that, you Volunteered remember ,now Micheal I promise you will feel better"said Andrew Ryan

Micheal struggled and broke free reaching out towards Andrew Ryan's right arm. Ryan moved away just in time. Micheal yelled as his right hand was shot.

The bullet went through his palm. Micheal yelled in pain. His blood spilled onto the white ground lab floor.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"he yelled

Andrew Ryan turned around and looked at the shooter. Micheal closed his hand bleeding out.

"Hold him down, let us begin the Procedure"said Andrew Ryan

Micheal looked back hearing sounds of turning gears behind him. He stared at the massive Big Daddy suit hanging behind him.

A Scientist brought over the massive drill on a table. Micheal looked into it. Frightened by the mere sight of it.

"No! No!"yelled Micheal

Andrew Ryan looked at Micheal smiling. He pulled out a cigar and began smoking it. Smoking it as scientists began taking out they're instruments.

Began measuring and grabbing what they needed to use on Micheal. Andrew Ryan smiled as he stared at this.

Micheal moved and moved but wasn't able to do much of anything. He was trapped. One of the scientists grabbed and held down his right arm.

Holding it and measuring his right hand. Another came in with a bone saw, ready to fix the right hand. Micheal looked at them. His eyes struggling to close.

He looked back at Andrew Ryan in such hate. He yelled out loud.

**_GHOSTS MEMORY ENDS..._**

* * *

**_PRESENT DAY...IN THE LAB...ON THE MEDICAL BED..._**

"Shit!"yelled The Doctor

"His heart rate is going down!"yelled another

"Get me the syringe we have to keep him alive!"yelled The Female Doctor

"Hurry up!"yelled another

"Alright got it!"yelled another

Ghost struggled to move again. He could feel pain again rising from his right hand. His hand was beginning to move again.

His left hand moved again trying to break free. Ghost moved left and right. Doctors struggled to hold him down.

Ghost kicked off the medical supplies as one Doctor flew back.

"Shit! Stop!"yelled The Male Doctor

Ghost grabbed ahold of his face and pushed him back into the floor. Ghost then tried moving back up to his feet. Yet the Female doctor didn't let him get up.

Her left hand covered his face. He tried to see but couldn't at all.

"ELLA! I NEED YOU!"yelled The Female Doctor

Ella ran into the medical room again and jumped onto Ghost's chest as she tried to calm him down again.

"GHOST PLEASE! THEY'RE YOUR FRIENDS AND MINE!"she yelled

Ghost stopped as he lied back onto the medical bed and stopped fussing and moving. His body and vitals were going back to zero.

His right arm faded away again. He couldn't move it. He wanted to move it. But the life in it left. Within that second.

His heart faded slowly beeping again and slower. The Female doctor looked at the monitors and cursed aloud.

"Shit! Were losing him again!Ella"she said

Ella looked into Ghost's Visor again. His vital's ended up dropping again. Then Flat line. The Doctor's rushed in again grabbing the electrical wires.

"1..2...3...CLEAR!"they yelled

"Again!"yelled the Female Doctor

"1...2...3...CLEAR!"yelled again

"GHOST!"she yelled

* * *

**_GHOSTS TWO_**

**_"Hope you guys liked this part"_**

**_"Tell me if I did well please, leave me reviews I read them all"_**

**_"GHOSTS THREE is coming soon maybe even too soon"_**

**_"Well keep on reading and thanks for the support!"_**


End file.
